creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zeitgeist
Der Mann betrat das Verhörzimmer und ließ die Tür, wesentlich lauter als notwendig, ins Schloss fallen. Seine Jacke glattstreichend und diesen beinahe gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzend, nahm er an dem Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches Platz. Währenddessen legte er etwas Flaches aus Glas, Metall und Plastik, dazu eine Akte neben sich auf den Tisch. „Frau Jakobs, da Sie sich bisher geweigert haben, auszusagen, was Ihnen passiert ist, können wir Sie nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen. Sie sind alleine und vollkommen hysterisch in Schutzhaft genommen worden. Sie sind sich hoffentlich der Konsequenzen bewusst. Wir brauchen Informationen!“ Er faltete die Hände nun auf dem Tisch und erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort von mir. Mehrere Male setzte ich tatsächlich zum Sprechen an. Jedes Mal blockierte etwas in meinem Inneren den Versuch. Der Mann seufzte. „Gute Frau, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen wenn Sie mir nichts sagen.“ Natürlich begriff ich, dass ich hier in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte, aber nach dem, was mir passiert war, hatte ich sowieso keine Möglichkeit mehr, klar zu denken. Ich merkte, wie brüchig meine Stimme war, als ich dann doch zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Sie würden mir nicht glauben.“ Mein Verhörer schürzte die Lippen. „Das habe ich schon oft gehört. Ihre Geschichte wäre sicher nicht das Verrückteste, was hier auf den Tisch gelegt wurde. Bitte, versuchen Sie es.“ Ich lachte krächzend. „Sicher? Habe ich Ihr Wort, dass Sie mich ausreden lassen und nicht gleich eine Horde Männer in weißen Kitteln mich in eine Zwangsjacke stecken?“ Er stutzte. „Ja Frau Jakobs, das haben Sie. Ich werde Ihre Seite der Geschichte bis zum Ende anhören und dann sehen wir, was wir daraus machen. Einverstanden?“ Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich kam hier sowie so nicht raus. „Danke.“, sagte ich, „aber versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu unterbrechen.“ Er nickte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. So begann ich zu erzählen. Mit jedem Wort wurde meine Stimme kräftiger und fasste mehr Mut. Es gibt Dinge, die müssen erzählt werden. Ganz gleich, wie unglaubwürdig sie auch sind. Die Tritte in meinem Rücken wurden immer stärker. Wie ich dieses Kind verachtete. Warum habe ich meiner Schwester nur erlaubt, dieses Teufelsbalg mitzunehmen? „Jessica, du weißt, ich kann den Kleinen nicht über das Wochenende bei Markus lassen. Der ist bei seiner Mutter. Außerdem kannst du so eine Beziehung zu deinem Neffen aufbauen.“ Genau das hatte Miriam zu mir gesagt. Anscheinend bestanden die Grundpfeiler dieser Beziehung, aus nicht enden wollenden Nörgeleien, lauten Schreien und dem Einbrennen seiner Fußsohlen in die Rückenlehne meines Autos. Ich wusste, warum ich Kinder nicht leiden konnte, auch wenn mein Freund immer wieder verspielt drauf drängelte, dass wir endlich mal daran denken sollten, wie unsere Zukunft aussehen sollte. Worauf ich stets mit dem Satz: „Kinderlos, erfolgreich und in Ruhe das Leben genießen“ antwortete. Das passte ihm nicht, aber ich bin keine Frau, die sich das Leben mit einem Kind verderben und sich für mindestens 18 Jahre an eine Minivariante von mir und Erik binden wollte. Der Beweis dafür, dass ein Kind der denkbar beste Karrierekiller war, saß neben mir. Meine Schwester hatte großartige Aussichten gehabt. Perfekter Notenschnitt und ein vielversprechendes Jurastudium, bis sie sich von einem jungen, schwanzgesteuerten Medizinstudenten hatte schwängern lassen. Die Ehe hatte kaum drei Jahre gehalten und der nun sechsjährige Teufel auf der Rückbank, schien sich perfekt in Richtung seines Arschlochs von Vater zu entwickeln. „Was macht dein Ex-Mann jetzt noch gleich?“, fragte ich zwischen zwei besonders heftigen Tritten des Rücksitzmonsters. „Sortiert Ware in einem Lagerhaus?“ Mein bissiger Unterton verärgerte Miriam und so antwortete sie besonders schnippisch. „ Tja, wenigstens bezahlt er davon den Unterhalt für Lukas und kümmert sich um sein Kind. Was macht dein Erik denn? Immer noch an seinem Roman basteln? Bekommt der doch seit Monaten nicht hin.“ Das hatte gesessen. „Gute Literatur braucht Zeit, außerdem sind wir ja abgesichert.“ erwiderte ich bestimmt und ließ meinen beruflichen Erfolg unausgesprochen zwischen uns stehen. Mein Job im Vorstand eines mittelständischen Textilimporteurs war eine gute, sichere Einnahmequelle und das Geschäft brummte, jetzt wo die Wiedervereinigung von Deutschland endlich geschafft war, brachte das einen sehr guten neuen Markt im Osten. Wir konnten eine Durststrecke ohne Probleme überstehen. Miriam war abhängig von der Gnade des Kindsvaters und schlug sich mit Teilzeitjobs durch. Das geheuchelte Glück der Elternschaft, mit der sie ihr Leben rechtfertigte, wurde über die Jahre immer weniger und man merkte ihr die Verbitterung über ein verpfuschtes Leben deutlich an. Auch wenn sie es stets zu kaschieren versuchte. „Können wir hier raus? Der Kleine muss anscheinend mal“ sagte meine Schwester nach einer kurzen Gesprächspause, in der die Spannung zwischen uns ein wenig abgeebbt war. Ich sah auf das Schild, das sie meinte. Raststätte/Tankstelle/Motel 750m. Es war kein offizielles Straßenschild. Ein semiprofessionelles Hinweisschild, das anscheinend von den Betreibern aufgestellt worden war. „Sieht ein bisschen seltsam aus, findest du nicht?“, sagte ich an Miriam gewandt. „Ach, wir sind mitten in der Pampa. Ist wahrscheinlich normal hier.“ Nach einem guten halben Kilometer sah ich ein weiteres Schild das auf eine Nebenstraße führt. Raststätte/Tankstelle/Motel 250m hier rechts abbiegen''. „Da rein Jessica.“, sagte'' sie unnötigerweise. Also setzte ich den Blinker. Es dämmerte schon und so sah ich an der rechten Seite das orangene Licht der Richtungsanzeiger das ungemähte Gras beleuchten. Die ersten paar Meter waren noch asphaltiert, aber danach wurde die Seitenstraße zu einem Schotterweg. Das machte mich ein wenig nervös. Wer würde die Zufahrt einer Tankstelle nicht anständig ausbauen? Sowieso wirkte alles hier irgendwie fehl am Platz. Langsam fuhr ich weiter. Die Straße war unbeleuchtet und die Sonne schien sich jeden Augenblick hinter dem Horizont bis morgen verabschieden zu wollen. So schälten sich die Konturen der seltsamsten Tankstelle, die ich jemals gesehen hatte, aus dem Abendnebel. An der überdachten Fläche, wo die Zapfsäulen wie gehorsame Soldaten zum Appell auf ihren Einsatz warteten, waren die Geschäftsräume der Tankstelle und anscheinend die Lobby des Motels angeschlossen. Ein merkwürdiges Konzept hatten sich die Betreiber da ausgedacht. Die Leuchtbuchstaben zeigten ein rot leuchtendes M TEL an... Das O schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Ich sah keine Preisliste für die Kraftstoffe, ein klarer Verstoß gegen die Preisangabenverordnung. Nur ein großes Schild das verkündete: 24 Stunden 7 Tage geöffnet Willkommen! Kurz vor der Auffahrt war die Straße wieder in gutem Zustand. Ziemlich gutem sogar. Als wäre sie gerade frisch gemacht worden. Wieder setzte ich den Blinker. Diesmal nach links. Diese Straße führte nur und ausschließlich auf diese Raststätte zu. Es gab anscheinend nur einen Weg hin zur Hauptstraße, nur diesen einen zurück. Ich bog ein, hielt neben der Zapfsäule und löste den Gurt. „Ihr könnt ja eine Toilette suchen. Ich werde mal versuchen, ein wenig nachzutanken.“, sagte ich, während mein Blick auf die Anzeige des Füllstandes fiel. 300 km würde ich noch schaffen, mehr als genug, um zu unseren Eltern zu fahren. Sie lebten an der dänischen Grenze. Aber sicher war sicher. „Okay,“ erwiderte Miriam „ich besorge noch ein paar Snacks für uns.“ Im Geiste betete ich um etwas Zuckerfreies für den Quälgeist, damit der nicht noch mehr aufdreht, aber der kleine speckige Satansbraten würde seiner Mutter so lange auf den Keks gehen, bis diese ihm mit einem Lächeln das zuckerreichste Stück Süßigkeit in den Rachen schob, das diese Tankstelle führte. Vergeblich suchte ich den Zapfhahn für Dieselkraftstoff und wollte es gerade bleiben lassen, als ein junger Mann in blauem Arbeitsoverall vergnügt pfeifend um die Ecke bog. Lächelnd erblickte er mich, zog seine Schirmmütze vom Kopf und sagte in dem klassischem Bauernslang Norddeutschlands, den ich über die Jahre in der Großstadt nicht wirklich vermisst hatte, aber nun eine ganze Menge Erinnerungen wachrief: „Nabend gute Frau, was kann ich denn für Sie gutes tun? Bisschen Diesel auftanken?“ Ich lächelte, nickte und sagte: „Ja das wäre toll. Ein bisschen ungewohnt, diese Art von Zapfsäule.“. „Jo, ist was Einzigartiges.“ Erwiderte der Junge, er konnte kaum älter als zwanzig gewesen sein. „Das hat der Chef vor ein paar Jahren installiert. Moment.“ Er zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, an dem ein ölfleckiger Stoffeisbär hing und machte sich an einer kleinen Öffnung an der Säule zu schaffen. Mit einem Klacken, sprang eine Tür auf, hinter der ein blitzblanker Zapfhahn mit der Aufschrift „Diesel“ zum Vorschein kam. „Bitte sehr, schöne Frau. Machen Sie mal voll.“ Grinste der Junge und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Entschuldigen Sie, junger Mann, ich kann gar nicht sehen, was der Liter kostet oder wie viel ich tanke!“ Immer noch gehend rief der Tankwart: „Macht nichts, ist mindestens vier Pfennige unter dem Schnitt. Kann Ihnen nur raten, dass Sie voll machen.“ Auch wenn ich das sehr, sehr merkwürdig fand und es obendrein illegal war, hörte ich auf den Jungen und ließ den Motorlebenssaft in den Tank fließen. Die Sonne war nun endgültig verschwunden und das Licht der Tankstelle erleuchtete einen kleinen Bereich des Umlands. Nur Felder, sehr idyllisch. Ab und zu sah ich die Lichter von Autos an der Hauptstraße, die dieser Tankstelle keine Beachtung zu schenken schienen. Das Einschnappen des Hahns sagte mir, dass der Tank voll war und ich war gespannt auf die Rechnung des Kassierers. Meistens waren freie Tankstellen ja günstiger, das hatte mir der Junge auch versichert, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Ich sah zu dem Geschäftsbereich, der trotz der großen Fensterscheiben einen gemütlichen Anblick bot. Miriam saß mit Lukas in einer Sitzecke, die anscheinend dem Eingang zum Motel angeschlossen war. Lukas schien mit einem großen Lutscher und Miriam mit einem Coffee to Go beschäftigt. Das Klingeln der Tür war ein bisschen zu laut und erschreckte mich ein wenig. Die Geruchsmischung aus Druckerschwärze der Zeitung, Kaffee, Kraftstoff und aufgebackenen Brötchen, so einzigartig wie sie nur an einer Tankstelle zu finden war, schwängerte die Luft. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, ein wenig muffig. Etwas das ich nicht klar definieren konnte. Hinter der Kasse stand eine junge Frau, ebenfalls höchstens 20 Jahre alt, die mich nun lächelnd ansah. Als ich mich ihr näherte, rief sie mir bereits entgegen: „Einmal Tanken, einen Kaffee und einen Dauerlutscher?“ Toll, das durfte ich also auch noch bezahlen. „Scheint so, ja. Danke“ „Sind Sie auf dem Weg nach Norden?“ fragte die Frau mit einem ehrlich, neugierigen Unterton. „Ja, Verwandtschaft an der Grenze. Wir kommen von hier oben.“ Die Frau lächelte breit. „Ahhh, schön. Heimaturlaub. Haben Sie Interesse an einem Angebot? Die Tankfüllung gibt es gratis, wenn Sie uns einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Sonst wären das insgesamt 55,78 Mark“ Im Geldsparen war ich immer gut und ich war neugierig, was das für ein Gefallen sein sollte. „Was für ein Angebot?“. Die Kassiererin lachte kurz auf. „Nichts Besonderes. Fahren sie nur einen kleinen Umweg und liefern etwas ab. Hinter der Tankstelle gibt es einen Schotterweg, der durch ein kleines Wäldchen führt. Etwa 400 Meter von hier. Da gibt es einen Parkplatz mit einer Wildfutterstation. Nehmen Sie diesen Beutel, legen Sie ihn auf den vorgesehen Platz und fahren Sie dann einfach weiter den Weg. Sie kommen automatisch wieder auf die Hauptstraße. Das ist alles. Eigentlich sollte Tobias, der Bagalut da draußen, das machen, aber der scheint das wieder verpennt zu haben und es ist schon spät. Wenn Sie das für uns erledigen, erlasse ich Ihnen die Rechnung.“ Ein bisschen verwirrt hakte ich nach. „Sie wollen mir knapp 56 Mark erlassen, damit ich einen Beutel abliefere? Kommt mir reichlich viel vor.“ Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erspart uns eine Tour und wir haben hier keine großen Geldsorgen. Wenn nicht, ist das auch okay, aber ich muss dann doch auf das Geld bestehen.“, lachte sie. Geld ist Geld, also willigte ich ein. „Ja okay, was für ein Umweg ist das genau?“ Sie winkte ab. „Zwei Kilometer insgesamt, höchstens. Freut mich riesig, danke dafür! Einfach den Beutel ablegen und dem Weg folgen. Sie sind in fünf Minuten wieder auf der Straße.“ Ich nahm also den Stoffbeutel entgegen, erstaunlich schwer, dankte und bedeutete meiner Schwester, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen würden. Der Kleine quengelte und schien sich hier ziemlich wohl zu fühlen. Der Lutscher schien seine unerschöpflichen Energiereserven wieder auf ein neues Höchstmaß gehievt zu haben. Das würde also eine sehr unangenehme Schlussetappe werden. Als wir wieder alle im Auto saßen, ich meinen Neffen diesmal hinter meine Schwester platziert hatte, mein Rücken würde mir das danken, und wir alle angeschnallt waren, ließ ich meinen Wagen langsam in Richtung des besagten Schotterwegs rollen. Dieser war ein bisschen versteckt und von der Zufahrt aus nicht zu sehen gewesen. Gesäumt von kleinen Bäumen und Büschen, führte der Weg schnurgerade auf das besagte Waldstück zu. Da es schon stockdunkel war und ich mich auf die Scheinwerfer meines Autos verlassen musste, um etwas zu sehen, fuhr ich nur im Schritttempo. Von wegen nur fünf Minuten. So würden wir eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis wir das Wäldchen erreichten, das sich dunkel und unheimlich vom Horizont abhob. Zu dem Zeitpunkt bereute ich schon meine Sparfuchsmanier und hätte am liebsten umgedreht, den Diesel bezahlt und den normalen Weg zurück genommen. Natürlich wollte ich nicht wie ein Feigling dastehen. Ich war eine erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau, in einer chauvinistischen Gesellschaft habe ich über die Jahre viel schlimmeres erlebt als einen dunklen Feldweg. Männer, die nicht mit einer Frau über das Geschäft verhandeln wollten, waren auch in den heutigen Zeiten keine Seltenheit. Auch diese Situationen habe ich immer hervorragend gemeistert. Ein Lieferauftrag, zugegeben ein merkwürdiger, der Beutel stank irgendwie sehr seltsam, würde mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Mein Wagen rumpelte immer weiter. Lukas wurde immer aufgedrehter, aber diesmal bekam seine Mutter die Tritte in den Rücken. Eine böswillige Befriedigung ergriff mich, als sie den Bengel wütend anfauchte. Da begriff sie anscheinend, was ich die letzten Fahrtstunden erduldet hatte und ließ mich von da an mit ihren Beschwichtigungsversuchen in Ruhe. Aus der Nähe erschien das Wäldchen doch größer als erwartet und als mein Auto die Baumgrenze erreichte, überfiel mich ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Die Straße, wenn es diese Bezeichnung verdiente war noch ein Stück schmaler geworden und zu beiden Seiten wuchsen die Nadelbäume dicht an dicht. Miriam, fragte warum wir diesen Weg nahmen und ich umriss kurz das Angebot der Angestellten an der Tankstelle, was meine Schwester mit einem Grunzen quittierte. „Aber dann wieder schnell auf die Straße, bitte. Es ist hier verflucht unheimlich.“ Ich stimmte ihr schweigend zu und hoffte den Parkplatz und die Futterstation gleich zu erreichen. Nach einer engen Kurve sah ich dann einen freien Platz inmitten der Bäume. Ein großes Schild mit einer Karte und anscheinend einigen Informationen zur Gegend, ein Podest, auf dem anscheinend der Beutel gelegt werden sollte und eine Bank, mit Tisch waren dort aufgestellt. Alles beleuchtet mit einer schwachen Lampe die ein rötliches Licht auf die Szenerie warf. Immerhin etwas Licht, dachte ich. Ich hielt neben dem Schild, zog die Handbremse an, aber ließ den Motor laufen. „Ich liefere das nur kurz ab. Bleibt sitzen.“ So öffnete ich die Tür und ging auf das Podest zu. Es war aus Holz. Anscheinend mit roter Farbe bemalt, aber unbeschriftet. Sollte ich den Beutel ausleeren? Wahrscheinlich, sonst würden die Tiere ja nicht an ihr Futter kommen. Ein Haken an der Seite des Pfostens verriet mir, das ich den Beutel daran aufhängen konnte. Also, dachte ich, würde ich den Inhalt auf die Platte legen, den Beutel aufhängen und weiterfahren. Job wäre erledigt. Auf halben Weg, hörte ich wie eine Autotür geöffnet wurde. „Jessica! Komm schon es ist....“ Der Motor stotterte. Der Wagen ging aus. Das Licht der Scheinwerfer flackerte und erlosch ebenfalls. Miriam schrie kurz auf, Lukas begann zu weinen. Eine furchtbare Kakofonie, die mir wirklich den letzten Nerv raubte. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ rief ich, ließ den kleinen Sack fallen und hechtete das kurze Stück zu meinem Auto. Eine weitere Autotür wurde geöffnet. Lukas hatte sich abgeschnallt und war ausgestiegen, lief auf das Hinweisschild zu. Immer noch weinend. Wie die Motten auf das Licht. „BLEIB SITZEN!“ Riefen Miriam und ich gleichzeitig, aber der Junge hörte nicht. Panik hatte ihn ergriffen und er suchte Schutz in dem roten Lichtkegel. Miriam stieg nun ebenfalls aus und lief auf Lukas zu, während ich mich auf den Fahrersitz schwang und versuchte den Wagen zu starten. Das Orgeln der Zündung wirkte wie ein kläglicher Versuch des Autos, um Hilfe zu schreien, aber es nützte nichts. Der Wagen war mausetot. „Kacke!“ entfuhr es mir, ignorierend, dass Lukas eindeutig solche Worte nicht hören sollte. Der Junge weinte, auch das Trösten seiner Mutter nütze nichts. Die Panik in Miriams Stimme trug nicht gerade zu der Beruhigung meiner Stimmung und der ihres Sohnes bei. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen fasste ich mir an den Kopf, fuhr mir durch die Haare und versuchte angestrengt, eine Lösung zu finden. „Miriam, wir können hier nichts machen. Lass uns zur Tankstelle gehen. Das sollten wir ohne Probleme schaffen. Die können uns sicher helfen.“ Meine Schwester nickte stumm und ließ Lukas jetzt los, hielt aber immer noch seine zitternde Hand. Ich sah die langen Rotzfäden von seiner Nase laufen und die verquollenen Augen. Unwillkürlich dachte ich, das wäre ein weiterer großartiger Grund keine Kinder zu haben. Ekelhaft. Da keine von uns eine bessere Idee hatte, schloss ich mein Auto ab und wir machten uns auf den Weg, den wir einige Minuten zuvor noch gemütlich sitzend auf meiner Lederausstattung hinter uns gebracht hatten. Kaum 400 Meter würden wir schaffen, trotz der Dunkelheit. Die Augen würden sich schnell daran gewöhnen. Wir waren also gerade um die Kurve herum, als mich eine kleine Hand an dem Ärmel zupfte. Schniefend deutete Lukas auf etwas am Wegesrand „Tante Jessica, guck mal. Da ist Stein.“ Ich stutzte. Er hatte Recht. Neben uns wurde der Wald abgelöst von höher werdenden, mit Moos und Flechten bewachsenen Steinhängen und der Weg schien sich wie in eine Art Tal tiefer in den Stein hinein zu fressen. „Miriam, wir sind diesen Weg hier nicht gefahren. Was ist hier los?“ Meine Schwester zitterte bei diesen Worten. „Ich weiß, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Sieh mal, der Weg wird auch enger. Unmöglich das wir hier durch gefahren sind. Außerdem... wann hast du zuletzt so massiven Stein hier, in der Nähe der Nordsee gesehen?“ Das war alles nicht möglich. Ich wurde immer nervöser. „Wir sollten einfach weiter gehen. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Täuschung. Das macht das Gehirn in einer Paniksituation.“ Also gingen wir weiter, bis der Weg so eng wurde, dass die Steinwände so nah beieinander Standen, dass wir nur im Gänsemarsch laufen konnten. Miriam vorne, hinter ihr Lukas. Dann folgte ich. Die Zeit konnten wir nicht richtig einschätzen, ich trug keine Uhr, aber es mussten doch einige Minuten gewesen sein, bis sich der Stein öffnete. Miriam schrie auf, keuchte und brach beinahe zusammen, als sie wieder einen Blick in die nähere Umgebung werfen konnte. Ich eilte hinterher und zuckte zusammen. Die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Unmöglich. Das war einfach zu viel. Wir waren am Rand der Lichtung mit dem Schild. Mein Auto stand dort. Wie wir es verlassen hatten. Wir waren im Kreis gelaufen. Aber das war nicht möglich! Wir sind den gleichen Weg zurück, wie wir da hin gekommen sind, gegangen. Es gab nur diese eine Kurve und sonst war es schnurgerade gewesen! Langsam bewegten wir uns wieder auf das Schild zu. Ich setzte mich auf die Bank. Vergrub mein Gesicht in den zitternden Händen. Eine ganze Weile saß ich da und konnte nichts tun außer immer mehr zu verzweifeln. Ich schrak zusammen als eine Hand mich an der Schulter berührte. „Jessica, wir sollten es nochmal versuchen. Sonst können wir nichts machen. Lass uns diesmal den anderen Weg gehen. Vielleicht hilft das. Dann kommen wir zur Hauptstraße.“ Seltsam beruhigend. Der Mut in der Stimme meiner Schwester half mir sehr. Ich fragte mich, woher sie das nahm. War sie gerade noch so fertig wie ich gewesen. Aber sie schien sich zusammengerissen zu haben und strahlte eine Entschlossenheit aus die ihres Gleichen suchte. Also nickte ich und erhob mich, wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen und lief Miriam nach, die nun Lukas auf dem Arm trug. Als ich an meinem Auto vorbei kam, bemerkte ich eine feine Schicht von Tannennadeln und Dreck auf meinem Wagen. Wir waren kaum eine Stunde hier und schon konnte ich meine Karre von Grund auf reinigen lassen. Ich schnaubte ein bisschen amüsiert ob dieses banalen Gedankens, verlor aber keine weitere Zeit damit. Der andere Weg war noch dunkler als der, den wir zuerst genommen haben. Es gab sehr viele Kurven, aber immerhin blieb der Weg breit und ohne gruselige Felswände. Nur diese riesigen, dicht an dicht stehenden Nadelbäume. Mehrere Male stolperte ich über Wurzeln und bin mehrere Male beinahe gestürzt, fing mich aber immer rechtzeitig. Dass Lukas auf dem Arm seiner Mutter mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu weinen und an seinem Daumen lutschte beruhigte mich. Wenn ein Kind in dieser Umgebung ruhig sein konnte, dann ich auch. Die Geräusche dieses Waldes unterschieden sich von dem der anderen, in denen ich gelegentlich mit Erik spazieren ging. Es war stiller und so war jedes Rascheln, jedes Knacken, jedes Huschen im Gebüsch, gefühlte drei Mal so laut. Keine Eule, kein Vogel war zu hören. Es hatte etwas Hypnotisches. Nach einem besonders lauten Geräusch fuhr ich herum, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte wieder zu Miriam und Lukas aufschließen. Doch sie waren verschwunden. Eben noch genau vor mir, keine zehn Meter, und nun war ich allein. Meine Panik kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Ich rief, schrie, weinte, flehte, dass sie mir bitte antworten sollen! Schneller, immer schneller hastete ich den Schotterweg weiter, immer weiter. Eine Kurve, ich nahm sie ein wenig zu schnell, stolperte wieder und diesmal stürzte ich. Mein Knie tat unglaublich weh als ich auf dem Kies aufschlug. Einen kurzen Augenblick sammelte ich mich. Als ich mich wieder aufrappelte, humpelnd meinen Weg wieder aufnehmen wollte, befand ich mich wieder am Rande des Parkplatzes. NEEEINN! SCHEISSE! VERDAMMTE KACKE! Ich blieb dort stehen. Das Licht zog mich zu sich, aber ich widerstand dem Drang mich wieder auf die Bank zu setzen. Obwohl. Am besten würde ich wohl hier warten, wenn Miriam und Lukas wieder hier durch kämen und das würden sie sicher, hätten wir uns gefunden. Ja, das war die beste Möglichkeit. Ich tat also nichts außer dort zu sitzen bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ich ging zu meinem Wagen und als ich näher kam schrak ich nochmals unglaublich zurück. Er war voll von Moos, Flechten und Laub, als hätte er wochen-, monatelang dort gestanden! Die Natur eroberte innerhalb von Stunden meinen Wagen! So nicht! Ich wischte die Scheibe frei, rieb etwas grünes vom Schlüsselloch und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Das erwies sich als schwerer als gedacht. Aber es klappte. Es roch muffig im Inneren. Wie eine Mischung aus feuchtem Leder und einem süßlichen, ekelhaften Kompostgeruch. Ich versuchte den Wagen erneut zu starten, doch diesmal ertönte nicht einmal das Geräusch der Zündung. Keine Lampen leuchteten auf. Die Batterie musste bis auf den letzten Rest leer sein. Wütend schlug ich einige Male heftig auf das Lenkrad. Dann stieg ich wieder aus. Ging zu der Bank und hoffte nicht mehr lange warten zu müssen. Vielleicht hatten sie es ja raus geschafft und Hilfe war unterwegs! Ja, genau! Ich würde hier gerettet werden. Da war ich ganz sicher. So verstrichen noch einige lange Augenblicke. Dann hörte ich ein Knacken. Ziemlich nah hinter mir im Unterholz wo die Bäume nicht ganz so eng standen. In der Nähe des Schildes. Seltsam. Das hatte ich mir in all der Zeit nicht angesehen. Jetzt sah ich wie Lukas aus dem Wald gestolpert kam. Er war völlig apathisch, dreckverkrustet, und irgendwas braunrotes verklebte seine rotblonden Haare. Schnell eilte ich auf Ihn zu: „Lukas! LUKAS!!! Wo ist deine Mama! Bitte, wo ist deine Mama, was ist passiert?!?“ Er reagierte nicht, ging einfach weiter auf das beleuchtete Schild zu. Dann murmelte er irgendwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte. „Lukas!! Dreh dich sofort um!“ Ich hoffte, der harte Tonfall würde ihm zu verstehen geben, dass ich es ernst meinte und ihn aus seiner Trance reißen. Vergeblich. Er erreichte das Schild, kurz bevor ich bei ihm war. Beide Hände an das Holz gelegt warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie wie ein Wahnsinniger. Ich konnte nicht näher, irgendwas in mir sträubte sich zutiefst, diesem Schild zu nahe zu kommen und wie zur Bestätigung meines Gefühls, schien das Schild ihn langsam in sich hinein zu saugen! Seine Beine hoben von der Erde ab und er schien, während er schrie, immer tiefer zu versinken, immer mehr ein Teil des Schilds zu werden! Das Licht flackerte, ein gutturaler Schrei, der ganz sicher nicht von einem kleinen Jungen stammte, ertönte und ließ mich zurückweichen, ich zitterte, ich weinte, ich schrie. Das lief alles vollkommen entgegensetzt zu dem, was ich jemals glaubte, wovon ich überzeugt war. So etwas konnte es nicht geben! Ein lautes, ekelhaftes Knacken und Lukas' Knochen brachen, als sie langsam ein Teil dieses verfluchten Ortes wurden. Noch einmal kreischte mein Neffe, diesmal klang es menschlich, genau wie ein Kind in Todesqualen sich anhören musste und etwas in mir zerbrach ebenfalls. Ich lief weg, konnte kaum etwas sehen und stolperte erneut über etwas, das ich für eine Baumwurzel hielt, doch es war weicher als eine solche. Ich tastete weiter und fühlte Stoff. Wischte mir das Gesicht ab und sah meine Schwester halb begraben. Überall wuchsen ihr Pilze aus der Haut und ihr Haar schien mit dem Stamm eines Baumes verschmolzen zu sein! Ich konnte sehen, wie auch sie immer mehr ein Teil dieses Ortes wurde! „Jes..s...ika...“ Hörte ich die geflüsterten Worte meiner Schwester. „lauf...weg... fass... nichts...an...“ Sie keuchte und ich sah wie ein großer Fliegenpilz aus ihrem Mund wuchs, unglaublich schnell. Sie verdrehte die Augen und gurgelte noch ein letztes Mal, bis ihr Körper endgültig nicht mehr zu erkennen war und in der Erde verschwand. Ich verlor keine Zeit und lief, lief immer weiter. Vorbei an dem Felspfad, überall tauchten Gesichter auf, sie schrien mich an, flehten um Rettung, kreischten, ich müsste mir jetzt auch einen Platz suchen. Doch ich lief weiter. Immer und immer wieder kam ich bei der Lichtung an. Mit jedem Mal war mein Auto mehr überwuchert, mit jedem Mal hörte ich mehr Stimmen. Irgendwie mussten wir falsch abgebogen sein und hatten einen direkten Pfad zur Hölle erwischt. Wurden wir mit Absicht in diese Falle gelockt? Sollten wir diesen Ort mit unserem Fleisch füttern? Sollte mir ewiges Leid, ewige Flucht bevorstehen? Und dann fiel es mir ein. Ich hatte nicht getan, was mir aufgetragen wurde! Ich hatte den Beutel nicht auf das Podest gelegt! Entschlossen und hoffnungsvoll, dass dies womöglich mein Ausweg war, rannte ich weiter und erreichte den Parkplatz. Der Beutel lag noch genau da, wo ich ihn hatte fallen lassen. Er war am Boden schon überwuchert mit Moos, schien aber soweit intakt zu sein. Mein Auto war nur noch eine modrige Rostlaube, die höllische Natur hatte ihn endgültig geholt. Ich zog das Etwas aus dem Beutel. Es war ein Klumpen Moos. Fest gepresst, aber eindeutig nur ein Klumpen Moos! Ich hängte den Beutel an den rostigen Haken und legte, sehr drauf bedacht, nicht das Podest zu berühren, den Klumpen auf die Holzplatte. Praktisch sofort wurde es still. Kein Knacken im Unterholz mehr und ich spürte einen feinen, warmen Lufthauch. Fast unmerklich wurde es heller. Zwischen den Bäumen sah ich die Sonne aufgehen. Ich konnte endlich das Ende des Waldes sehen! Ich rannte auf das Licht zu und in weniger als zwei Minuten stand ich am Rand der Bäume. Ich ging noch ein Stück, wandte mich dann um, um den Wald noch einmal bei Tageslicht zu sehen. Er war winzig. Ich verstand es einfach nicht! Wir sind stundenlang dort herum geirrt und diese Baumansammlung hatte kaum dreihundert Meter Durchmesser! Ich konnte sogar durch die Bäume hindurch zur anderen Seite sehen! Der Parkplatz war ohne Probleme zu erkennen, sogar der rostige Rest meines Autos. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstand ich sowieso nichts mehr. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch habe ich dann die Hauptstraße erreicht. „Sie wurden von einem Passanten direkt hierher gefahren, richtig?“, fragte der Mann vor mir, der sich die gesamte Schilderung ohne eine Zwischenfrage angehört hatte. „Ja das ist richtig. Seitdem sitze ich in diesem Raum.“ Der Mann seufzte sehr tief. Schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Schwester, Ihr Neffe und Sie wurden von Ihrer Mutter als vermisst gemeldet, als Sie nicht wie verabredet eingetroffen sind“, sagte er betont ruhig. „Mhh, ja kann ich mir vorstellen. Mutter war immer ein wenig überfürsorglich, aber ich bin ihr dankbar dafür. Sie hätten uns wahrscheinlich sowieso bald gefunden, nicht wahr?“ Der Mann schwieg. Dann setzte er kurz zum Sprechen an, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann doch: „Hören Sie, ich bin gleich wieder da. Muss nur einige Sachen Ihrer Aussage überprüfen. Dann bin ich wieder bei Ihnen.“. Mit diesen Worten schob er den Stuhl geräuschvoll quietschend vom Tisch und verließ den Raum. Ließ mich allein mit meinen Gedanken. Was würde jetzt geschehen? Kommt meine Mutter gleich zur Tür rein, umarmt mich und weint bitterlich um ihre Tochter und ihren Enkel? Wieder öffnete sich die Tür. Der Mann von gerade und zwei uniformierte Polizeikollegen betraten den Raum. „Frau Jakobs, wir haben festgestellt, dass es keine Tankstelle, kein Motel und auch kein Waldstück gibt. Nicht im Umkreis von 20 Kilometern von der Stelle, an der Sie gefunden wurden. Es gab dort auch nie etwas Vergleichbares und die möglichen Stellen können es laut Ihrer Beschreibung nicht sein.“ Er zog wieder dieses diktiergerätartige Ding aus seiner Tasche. „Frau Jakobs. Was ist das?“. Ich stutzte. Eine Fangfrage? „Keine Ahnung. Ein Diktiergerät? Habe aber noch nie so ein Ding gesehen. Sieht modern aus. Warum?“ Er räusperte sich. „Kommt Ihnen hier nichts irgendwie seltsam vor?“ Ich wusste nicht, was er meinte, aber ja, irgendwas war eindeutig anders. Ich habe nicht so sehr auf meine Umgebung geachtet, ich wollte nur schnell Hilfe und in Sicherheit sein, fühlte mich aber dennoch wie ein Fremdkörper. „Ja schon ein bisschen. Aber was meinen Sie? Sie machen mir Angst...“ „Das“ ,sagte er, „ist ein Smartphone. Fast jeder hat heute eins. Frau Jakobs, was glauben Sie, welches Datum wir heute haben?“ Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Was war hier nur los? Mit zitternder Stimme antwortete ich „14. September 1993, warum? WAS IST HIER LOS?“, schrie ich nun. Die Polizisten sahen sich an. Sichtbar nervös. Der Mann vor mir schluckte schwer. „Frau Jakobs, heute ist der 15. September 2016. Sie wurden vor exakt 23 Jahren als vermisst gemeldet.“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction